Billionaire
by Madie S. Cullen
Summary: Ele queria ser rico, mas não só para satisfazer seus desejos. Milhões de pessoas seriam felizes se somente ele fosse bilionário. Afinal, a maior parte seria destinada à ajuda ao próximo. Song: Billionaire.


_**Billionaire.**_

N.A.: Oi gente^^ Então, mais uma songfic para a vossa coleção! Eu escutei esta música original e na versão de Glee. Gostei de ambas - mas a original tem um bocadinho de palavras...hum...ah, palavrões mesmo u,u'' então coloquei a de Glee. Mas não muda nada. O troço da canção é muito bonitinha, eu adorei, misturou legal o hip-hop com o Reagee. Está na cara o tempo todo sobre quem é esta songfic. Maaaas...se você não descobrir logo de primeira...leia-a inteira pra saber XD Reviews, ok? ç,ç

Disclaimer: O Ministério da Saúde adverte: para manter a sua, diga sempre que Saint Seiya pertence à Toei, Shueisha e Masami Kurumada XD''

**I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad**

**buy all of the things I never had**

**I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine**

**smiling next to Oprah and the Queen**

**Oh every time I close my eyes**

**I see my name in shining lights**

**A different city every night oh I**

**I swear the world better prepare**

**for when I'm a billionaire**

**Yeah. I would have a show like Oprah**

**I would be the host of**

**Everyday Christmas**

**Give Travie a wish list**

**I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt**

**And adopt a bunch of babies that**

**Ain't never had it**

Ele sempre foi o mais bondoso dos cinco principais defensores de Athena, e o mais piedoso entre todos os cavaleiros protetores da deusa. Sempre que perguntavam sobre suas necessidades, se ele não tinha vontade de fazer algo só para ele, respondia entre risadas: _**"Não, não tenho. Sou Kami-Sama"**_. Claro que todos acabavam entrando no eterno bom-humor e espírito caridoso daquele rapaz, muito jovem ainda, mas que carregava as marcas de duras batalhas e perdas no corpo e na alma. No entanto, ele admitia para si, no silêncio de seu quarto, que possuía muitos desejos, queria fazer várias coisas, todas com um pouco de individualidade. Queria comprar uma bateria - a aprender a tocar, em conseqüência. Viajar por prazer ou estudos ao redor do mundo também não seria mal. Conhecer seus ídolos da música, do cinema e da literatura era, de longe, seu maior capricho não-realizado. E ele sabia que só conseguiria tudo isso se fosse rico. Não, bilionário.

**Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this**

**and last but not least grant somebody their last wish**

**Its been a couple months since I've single so**

**You can call me Artie Claus minus the Ho Ho**

**get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit**

**And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did**

**Yeah can't forget about me stupid**

**Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music**

Ah, sim...este era, mesmo que não admitisse sequer pata si mesmo, um desejo que guardava lá no fundo de seu coração. Ter tanto dinheiro que poderia queimar algumas notas na lareira, para espentar o frio do inverno. Claro que, para ele, isso é só uma forma de expressão. Não queimaria uma nota sequer, por menor que fosse o valor. Aquele rapaz faria coisa muito melhor. Viveria de forma plena, confortável, sem as dificuldades do dia-a-dia de quem precisa matar um leão por dia para sobreviver - com o perdão do trocadilho. Como agradecimento pela vida maravilhosa que levaria, ele faria a outras pessoas o que ele próprio não teve por quase toda a sua vida: o conforto e a dignidade de um lar próprio. Ajudaria crianças em orfanatos, doentes em hospitais, daria empregos aos sem-teto, para que pudessem sentir o prazer de poder "andar com as próprias pernas", sem a necessidade de contar com a caridade alheia.

**Oh every time I close my eyes**

**I see my name in shining lights**

**A different city every night oh I**

**I swear the world better prepare**

**for when I'm a billionaire**

**Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire**

**Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire**

Com tanto dinheiro, obviamente seria chamado para capas de revistas de negócios e entrevistas em talk-shows. Assim, o que antes era delírio da cabeça de um jovem sonhador poderia transformar-se na doce realidade de conhecer as pessoas que mais admirava, e que não eram seus parentes. Mataria dois coelhos em uma cajadada, caso tivesse de viajar a outros países para ir a estes programas. Seria colunista convidado em revistas e jornais, falaria ao vivo com pessoas do outro lado do mundo usando uma webcam. Pessoas que desejariam saber o segredo de tanta bondade já que, para elas, a maioria dos bilionários eram egocêntricos que só prestavam atenção em seus próprios problemas, deixando as necessidades da humanidade de lado. Ele poderia dizer que aprendeu tudo com Bono Vox, e que não precisava mentir como a Oprah para que as pessoas gostassem dele. Ah, que maravilha seria a vida!

**I'll be playing basketball with the President**

**dunking on his delegates**

**Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette**

**toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it**

**But keep the fives, twentys, tens and bens completely separate**

**And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket**

**We in recession but let me take a crack at it**

**I'll probably take whatevers left and just split it up**

Pagaria o que fosse necessário para que não houvessem mais guerras, mutilações de qualquer tipo, mortes e tráfico. Financiaria pesquisas particulares pela cura da AIDS e de todos os tipos de câncer. Como presente para si, distribuiria ao mundo estas curas, para que ninguém mais sofresse com a dor das doenças ou de perder algum ente querido para elas. Como nem memso ele consegue ser tão benevolente assim, mandaria para prisões perpétuas e com trabalhos forçados todos os piores bandidos: assassinos, estupradores, pedófilos, financiadores das guerras ao redor do mundo...todos, sem excessão, ficariam bem trancadinhos pelo resto de seus dias. Os frutos de seus trabalhos forçados seriam grãos, carne, leite, verduras e legumes. Somente um terço ficaria nas penitenciárias - eles precisam comer para ter forças no trabalho - e o resto iria para escolas, centros comunitários, clínicas públicas e famílias que realmente precisavam daquilo.

**So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks**

**And not a single tummy around me would know what **

**hungry was eating good sleeping soundly**

**I know we all have a similar dream**

**go in your pocket pull out your wallet**

**and put it in the air and sing**

O melhor de tudo é que o dinheiro não acabaria: uma parte dele seria investida em poupanças e ações, para render mais, e ele poder ajudar ainda mais, é claro. Não esqueceria dos amigos, aqueles que estiveram sempre ao seu lado, nos momentos bons e ruins. Compraria uma casa mobiliada e um carro novinho para cada um, e diria não tratar-se de esmolas: aqueles presentes eram tão somente simples gestos de gratidão por tudo o que eles já fizeram pelo jovem, em todos aqueles anos de lutas e sangue, enfrentando a morte e contemplando o renascer. Eles poderiam finalmente descansar, sem a preocupação de estarem vivendo de favor na mansão de Saori Kido. Pagaria o resto das prestações da casa do Seiya - que ele adora, já disse que quer que suas cinzas sejam jogadas no mar, da varanda de seu lar. Quem sabe não poderia ser sócio majoritário da Fundação Galar e a transformasse no que ela deveria ser, desde seu nascimento? Uma Fundação para ajuda de crianças órfãs e carentes, e um centro de pesquisa médico-científica! Ah, que nova e e fantástica realidade seria aquela!...

**I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad**

**Buy all of the things I never had**

**Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine**

**Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen**

**Oh every time I close my eyes**

**I see my name in shining lights**

**A different city every night oh I**

**I swear the world better prepare**

**for when I'm a billionaire**

**Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire**

**Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire**

...Só que não era uma realidade. Tudo não passara de um lindo sonho, do qual ele acordou até meio desanimado. Foi despertado pela campanhia do telefone, que atendeu seu muito ânimo, e ainda sonolento:

_- Shun, você ainda está em casa? Pegou o gosto de dormir até tarde, hein! Vamos, temos que receber o Mu e o Aiolia no aeroporto!_

_- Desculpe, Shiryu. Só vou jogar uma água no corpo para acordar e vestir algo. Pego você no caminho._

_- Tudo bem. Mas rápido!_

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda desligou o telefone e sentou-se na cama. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e finalmente levantou-se, indo em direção ao banheiro. Não demorou muito e, de banho tomado, dentes escovados, cabelos penteados e roupa posta, trancou sua casa, indo até o Kia Sportage em frente à sua casa. Destravou-o e entrou, ligando o carro e pegando a via mais próxima à mansão Kido, que ficava no caminho para o aeroporto. Ao ligar o rádio, a canção que ressoou no sonho que teve tocava suave, e o refrão foi entoado pela voz de Shun também. Se em sonhos a vida era boa, ele poderia torná-la igual na realidade.

**I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad...**


End file.
